The One-Star Dragon
is the tenth episode of the Shadow Dragon Saga and the fifty-seventh overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on September 3, 1997. Its original American airdate was December 11, 2004. Summary Having encased the entire city in ice, Eis Shenron begins his fight with Super Saiyan 4 Goku, agreeing to give him five seconds to defeat him (the only time Eis ever plays fair). After pummeling him into the ground, Goku is about to finish Eis off, but Eis finds an unconscious Pan, and uses her as a shield, causing Goku to drop his guard. Eis takes the opportunity to throw Pan at him, who catches her, and then kick him while he's down and defenseless. This, however, does not last, as Goku grabs hold of Eis' foot, and gets right in the dragons face about having used his granddaughter as a shield before throwing him into another building. Goku then prepares another finishing Kamehameha, but then Eis flies around Nuova Shenron, using him as a shield to get Goku to drop his guard once again. Eis takes advantage of Goku's guard being down and freezes him in ice again. After being berated by his brother for such cowardly moves, Eis is about to destroy Goku with his Dragon Ball Blast, until Goku successfully breaks free from the ice, and stops Eis' energy beam dead in its tracks. Still furious at Eis for using both his granddaughter and Nuova as shields, Goku threatens to kill the cowardly dragon at point blank range, until Eis begins to beg for his life, and even offers up the corrupted Dragon Ball. Nuova is even respectful enough to advise Goku to just take the Dragon Ball from him, rather than killing him. Goku agrees and orders Eis to give up the Dragon Ball, leave, and never show himself again. This is all just an act however, as Eis discretely digs his fingers into the ice, forms Icicle Claws on his fingers and swipes them across Goku's eyes, blinding him. Eis is about to finish him off, but even Goku's blindness does not stop him, as he makes use of his other four very sharp senses and impales Eis through the chest with his fist. Goku finishes him off with the mighty Dragon Fist. While washing his eyes out in a feeble attempt to reverse his blindness, Goku is given an antidote by Nuova Shenron, which will restore his sight. Nuova explains to Goku that, unlike Eis, he has respect for a fair fight, and will return once his eyes are healed. However, Nuova is shot in the back by an energy beam, which also shatters the antidote Goku was holding. The stranger steps out of the shadows to reveal himself to be Syn Shenron, the one-star dragon, and the most powerful Shadow Dragon. Disgusted by Nuova's mercy towards Goku and having given him an antidote, Syn fires another blast, aimed at Goku. Nuova hurls himself in front of Goku, fatally taking the energy blast. Before he dies, Nuova apologizes to Goku, saying he wanted to settle their fight fairly. Enraged, Goku gets up, ready to fight. Disregarding Goku's outrage, Syn condemns him by reminding him that it was his fault that the Shadow Dragons were born, due to overusing the Dragon Balls. The fight begins, with Syn having the upper hand. Despite the power of the 10x Kamehameha, Goku is no match for Syn, who fires his own energy ball at Goku, which tracks him wherever he goes, until he is hit head on and launched into a building, barely holding onto a metal rod by his pant cuff. Pan, having regained consciousness, sees her grandfather in danger and calls for help. Major Events *Goku kills Eis Shenron but is temporarily blinded in the battle. *Syn Shenron kills Nuova Shenron. *Goku battles Syn Shenron but finds himself outmatched. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Eis Shenron *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Syn Shenron Appearances Characters *Goku *Pan *Nuova Shenron *Eis Shenron *Syn Shenron Locations *Unnamed City Objects *Dragon Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan 4 Trivia *Syn Shenron was born after the wish made in The Last Wish where Mr. Popo revives all those killed by Frieza and his minions. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 57 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 57 (BDGT) pt-br:O Dragão mais poderoso fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 57 it:Il drago della prima sfera pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 57: Przytłacza swą siłą!! Smok, który włada złymi smokami Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Shadow Dragon Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT